


Paint Me

by unassuming



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, lots of plot and only a little porn, model!hyejin, nudemodel!hyejin, painter!wheein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unassuming/pseuds/unassuming
Summary: White, me without you back thenI was white as a canvasI was lonelyBut it was peaceful, alwaysYellow, when you suddenly came to meSuddenly, in my heartOr wheesa painter and model au that y'all deserve
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Paint Me

Jung Wheein’s absolute favorite cafe is on the corner of Lincoln and Welch. It’s a discreet single story building, tucked in with many just like it. All the buildings have faded red brick on them. Wheein often admires the way the sun creeps up the entrance of the cafe, blinding all of the occupants inside while simultaneously bringing life to the outside of the building.

She visits so often that she knows the booth on the left wall is the perfect spot to be in until noon and then you should switch to the right side of the eating space. This optimizes the light for studying, as long as you work with paper.

As a design student, Wheein works with paper frequently. She’s had a few digital and three dimensional pieces but the classes she’s taking currently are focused on her favorite medium, old fashioned stationary. However, as she drums her pencil back and forth on her blank sketchbook, it isn’t a school assignment she’s attempting to complete.

During her first year of college, a professor came to one of her showings and took an immediate liking to her. He asked Wheein to update him on her end of the semester project and gave out his contact information so he could attend. When he observed her project, he offered her a job as an assistant at one of his galleries.

It was a relatively easy job that allowed Wheein to make contacts in the art world. She enjoyed seeing all the new art he displayed and the food at the showings was always pretty good. However during her fourth semester of college, her professor asked Wheein to submit a piece.

Even though it was only one piece, Wheein spent hours obsessing over what to do. He informed her that it could be sketched or painted, and gave her one of the relatively smaller canvases to work with. He promised that if he liked what he saw— which he was sure he would— she could be featured again, maybe even have a whole wall to herself one day.

Wheein had promised to do her best. And she did.

Now, approaching her last year in college, Wheein was struggling. Most of the time she preferred abstract art, something multiple people could determine multiple different ways. Her artistic style was messy, but deliberate. Wheein enjoyed bold lines and vague figures, as if testing the human’s grip on reality.

Now though, Wheein found herself at a loss. She pushed her rounded glasses up slightly, dragging her fingers into her deep blue hair and resting her head against her palm. Wheein’s mind was scattered, filled with the possibilities of this next gallery.

The sunlight filtered through the glass door, illuminating the blank book before her tauntingly. Wheein dropped her pencil and scratched a blunt nail gently against the paper absentmindedly. The baristas behind the bar were talking softly in the background; their chatter mixing with the sounds of the lo fi playlist playing from the ceiling speakers. There were only two other customers in the cafe this afternoon, both wearing headphones and bent over their books.

Wheein’s cell rang harshly from her bookbag, disrupting the ambience. No one really noticed though, the music in their own worlds too loud. Wheein answered without looking, already expecting to hear either Yongsun or Byulyi’s voice based on the ringtone.

“Do you know what you need Wheein? A model. A new model,” Yongsun proclaimed without so much as a greeting.

“Hello to you too unnie,” Wheein drawled, rolling her pencil from side to side across the page.

“I knew you’d agree. And I have just the model for you-“

“Now wait a second-“

“Her name is Ahn Hyejin,” Yongsun barreled on, “She’s your age and very pretty and will probably take off her top if you ask.”

Wheein sighs into the phone, “Yongsun it’s nude modeling; I’d expect her to take off more than that.”

“Well you don’t always do nude,” Yongsun reasons, “Although you’ll definitely want to once you see her.”

There’s a snicker in the background and Wheein frowns, “Tell Byulyi that she’s loud.”

Yongsun parrots her phrase away from the phone. Wheein can hear the sounds of Byulyi shuffling around and a light slap. She ignores them both until Yongsun begins talking again.

“It’s perfect for the gallery,” Yongsun promises her, “Plus she needs the extra money.”

Wheein groans, knowing Yongsun isn’t going to give this up, “Okay,”

Yongsun squeals.

“Give her my information. I’ll call her later today.”

“Yes!” Wheein can picture Yongsun’s fist pump, “You won’t regret it Wheein-ssi.”

“I already do,” Wheein mutters, hanging up before Yongsun can scold her.

The sun has risen fully now and hits Wheein directly in the eyes. She quints, covering the sun briefly with her hand before packing away her materials. When she steps out of the cafe, the humid air hits her skin unpleasantly. Despite it being mid october, the sun beats down heavily and Wheein can feel the heat invading her clothing unpleasantly, warming her skin beyond the temperature Wheein prefers.

The drive back to her apartment is longer than most college students would like. However Wheein interned with a company last summer about thirty minutes from campus and was offered a full time position come graduation in this city. It’s big enough that Wheein doesn’t mind staying for some extra years, though she yearns to see the world.

Her studio apartment is much nicer than most and Wheein toes off her shoes by the doorway before making her way to the workspace. Her living area is separated by a curtain. Pulling it aside reveals Wheein’s art set up. There’s sheets and canvases everywhere. Paint stains the newspapers and plastic she’s put down and Wheein moves aside the clothes rack to get to her desk.

Two large lights are set up for preferred visuals and Wheein adjusts their height, cleaning the space a bit while considering. The theme of the upcoming gallery is fantasy. Her professor told them to take this as liberally as they want to. Wheein considers the different colored backdrops. Though she doesn’t tend to paint any of her models with just a plain backdrop, Wheein likes switching up the colors to provide her with a better sense of the theme.

Wheein pulls up Hyejin’s contact information and dials her number. It rings twice before Hyejin picks up.

“Hello?”

“Hello this is Wheein speaking,” she answers formally.

“Oh hi, I’m Ahn Hyejin. My friend Byulyi mentioned you need a model,”

Wheein bites her lip. Hyejin’s voice is breathy and deeper than most women. It soothes Wheein while at the same time excites her. Wheein can picture the colors of her voice, a seductive red and a calming purple.

“Yes, I’d prefer to have you for a few sessions. Clothing is optional of course but the more poses and styles you can give me the better. I pay by the hour, so however long I keep you is what you are compensated. Typically I need about six to seven hours for a session and I’ll work with a model for four to five sessions. I’m pretty flexible with payment too. Usually I settle with thirty but-“

“I’m sorry, thirty dollars an hour?” Hyejin sounds surprised.

“Yes, so it’ll probably total to three hundred and fifty dollars in total if you do five seven-hour long sessions.”

Hyejin hesitates and Wheein wonders if it isn’t enough. She’s about to suggest forty when,

“You said clothing is optional?”

When Hyejin says it like that, Wheein blushes. It feels significantly dirtier and Wheein realizes just how much of what she said could be taken differently. She clears her throat and tries for an even voice.

“Most models will do every session completely nude, since that’s typically what this gallery entails. But there’s leeway with it of course. Artistic vision and whatnot,” Wheein pulls her lips on one side of her face, slightly concerned. She would’ve thought Yongsun or Byulyi would’ve mentioned that.

Before she can get too worried Hyejin says, “When do you want me?”

Wheein breathes an inaudible sigh of relief, “It needs to be done within a month so I’d prefer to start as soon as possible.”

“Is two days from now okay?”

+++++

Wheein spends the next day considering the logistics of her session with Hyejin.

There’s something about her voice that attracts Wheein’s immediate attention. It sounds like a fantasy. The way her voice remains even, how it would be delightful to hear whispered into your ear. She makes her words seem like every one’s wildest fantasies come true.

But yet, Wheein finds her calming all the same. For a woman with so much character in her voice, it’s surprisingly settling. Wheein recalls feeling Hyejin’s voice over the phone. Though it wasn’t the cleanest connection, it felt like Wheein was being wrapped in silk, cold and hypnotizing.

Wheein hums to herself. There’s background music coming from her record player but Wheein can barely hear it. Hyejin’s voice echoes in her ears as she takes herself through some technical drawings, hoping to make these paintings perfect.

She caves about fifteen minutes later, itchy and restless.

“What does she look like?” Wheein asks when Byulyi picks up her phone.

Byulyi snickers, “Hello to you too Wheein. I’m doing good thanks for asking-“

“Unnie,” Wheein whines.

“Her instagram is @_mariahwasa,” Byulyi informa her. There's a cheeky grin in her voice when she adds, “Thank me later.”

Hyejin’s profile photo is just a photo of her arm tattoo (something Wheein does NOT swoon over-) but when Wheein scrolls down, there’s plenty of photos to look at.

She clicks on the most recent one. Hyejin is thicker than she expected. Wheein knows that even though she goes to school overseas, the university is known for its high percentage of Asians. That means Wheein sees a lot of the same beautiful people around. They bring reminders of Asia’s beauty standards with them in their thigh gaps and cute smiles.

The woman on this instagram is something else entirely. Wheein inhales sharply and looks (respectfully) at the curves of Hyejin’s body. She likes risky clothing, Wheein realizes, which is just about perfect for her fantasy theme. Wheein finds a picture of Hyejin posing provocatively in black and white.

The caption indicates that it was a professional shoot for something or another but Hyejin’s lips are parted and her smokey eyes are cutting into the camera. Wheein feels shivers tingle down her spine and she lingers longer than necessary on another photo that features almost the entire curve of her leg.

She embodies empowerment and femininity. Wheein can see her on a playboy magazine, with her ravenous stare and magnetic energy, Wheein knows she will command Wheein’s paintbrush with little effort on Wheein’s part. She feels giddy for the shoot and nervous for a whole other reason.

While Hyejin appears to have no problem showing skin for shoots, what really draws Wheein’s gaze is her candid shots. She knows most models don’t actually take candid shots but pose as if they are unaware of the camera. However there’s something undeniably soft about Hyejin relaxing on her couch, dazed and lost.

Goosebumps rise along Wheein’s skin and her throat suddenly feels dry. Wheein can imagine a different kind of fantasy, one that involves lazy mornings with the sun peaking through the curtains. Or late nights and loud movies and cuddling close.

It’s foolish, and Wheein wipes her sweaty palms absentmindedly on her hoodie. Hyejin is a model and the last thing Wheein needs is to develop some silly crush on a fantasy.

Still, Wheein sets up her red backdrop and goes to the store. She buys more acrylics and some more shades for her watercolors. Wheein prefers working with abstract painting typically and figure drawing. Since his gallery will take any form of medium on a canvas, Wheein hopes to broaden her portfolio.

She picks up sheer scarves and silky material to drape over Hyejin’s body. Wheein imagines the way her tan skin will look against the colors and ends up with a whole rainbow of fabric, more than she’ll ever really need.

Hyejin looks like someone who could pull off anything Wheein puts her in on her confidence alone. With that in mind, Wheein picks up some fake flowers, fake leaves, and a few other props.

On a whim Wheein picks up a gold crown. She picks Hyejin on a throne, surrounded by gold and jewels and entirely too good for all of it. A fantasy world where she’s a beloved monarch that rides in a carriage and has many suitors vying for her attention.

She imagines Hyejin’s eyes, dark and promising and unattainable.

Her heart stutters in her chest and Wheein tries to shake off images.

(she falls asleep that night and dreams of Hyejin anyway)

+++++

Hyejin shows up ten minutes late to their first session.

Her knock on the door is a short two raps and Wheein opens the door almost immediately. Hyejin is dressed in sweatpants and a long sleeved crop top. She smiles at Wheein, slightly apologetic and offers Wheein one of the coffees in her hand.

What surprises Wheein most is her height. Hyejin in the flesh is nearly as tall as Wheein, with maybe an inch or less between them. Her makeup emphasizes her eyes but she has a natural look instead of some of the more severe stuff Wheein knows she favors in shoots. There's a beauty mark on one of her cheeks and Wheein has a fleeting urge to poke it.

“Come in,” Wheein says, clearing her throat and opening the door wider, taking the coffee as she goes.

It’s still pretty bitter and Wheein wonders if Hyejin went through the trouble of asking Byulyi how she likes her coffee.

Hyejin thinking of her makes Wheein’s stomach flip and heat rise to her cheeks. She ducks her head and avoids Hyejin’s figure at first. It isn’t much of a problem as Hyejin steps into her apartment with a loud gasp.

“Woah,” Hyejin says, and her voice is even more perfect in person.

She toes off her shoes at the entrance and observes the space with her mouth agape. It’s pretty cute and Wheein finds herself wanting to draw the curve of her bottom lip.

“Yeah so this is it,” Wheein says awkwardly, gesturing around, “You can set your stuff wherever but we’ll be mostly working through there.”

Hyejin nods and follows Wheein into the workspace. She takes in the petals Wheein has scattered and there’s a subtle uptick to her mouth and eyebrow.

“The theme of the gallery is fantasy,” Wheein explains.

“I see, so what do you have in mind here?”

Her voice is naturally flirty and Wheein presses her nails into her palm subtly, “I, um, I just-“

Wheein’s hands move a little frantically but her arms are stiff at her sides, creating probably an awkward picture. Hyejin laughs and Wheein’s stuttered response dies in her throat. She laughs from her throat, the happiness clawing its way out and into the air roughly.

It’s a little filthy and Wheein blushes even harder.

“I just need to know what kind of pose or clothing I should wear,” Hyejin says gently.

It’s curious how Wheein relaxes instantly by her prompting. Hyejin’s calm aura fills the space and Wheein smiles, remembering her confidence.

“I was thinking about a few different things. I’d like to recreate a few fantasies with you. First I figured something that’s a bit of a tease.”

Wheein hands her the red fabric she bought and Hyejin nods, pressing her lips together in thought.

“During another session I was imagining a kingdom scene. I think royalty and queens go well with the fantasy theme. Then maybe a softer approach. Like a cottage fantasy-“

Hyejin laughs suddenly, “Sorry, you really want me to play fair maiden in the woods?”

It should seem mocking but Hyejin’s eyes are bright with amusement, as if knowing that the image she sells is decidedly more sexy than that.

“I think you can pull it off,” Wheein says seriously, “You have a calm presence. I think I can capture that on the canvas, given the right setting.”

Hyejin nods encouragingly even if she still finds it slightly funny, judging by the grin tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“The last two sessions, should you choose too, I’d prefer completely nude. For the first three I think I’d rather have you in a dress or at least somewhat covered.” Wheein gestures to the fabric.

The model nods, her gaze heavy on Wheein, “So should I strip now?”

Wheein turns to her desk, picking through her paint brushes, “Yeah, there’s a bathroom-“

The rustle of clothing makes Wheein pause and when she looks back up Hyejin is bending over to remove her pants. Wheein holds her breath as the smooth skin of her legs is revealed. She’s wearing plain black underwear, almost anticlimactic for something who can be provocative in sweatpants.

Hyejin has also cut her hair short, something Wheein hadn’t seen in her semi recent Instagram posts. It’s fluffy and coarse in texture. Wheein knows that painting it will be somewhat painstaking but capturing it with a pen will be much easier.

Wheein averts her gaze hastily when Hyejin removes her top and reaches back to unclasp her bra. She can hear Hyejin getting situated and Wheein finally looks back at her when Hyejin clears her throat.

She looks almost shy, a tentative smile on her lips when Wheein takes her in. Hyejin is lying on her side, the fabric twisting over her thigh and just barely covering her pelvis. She’s placed it over one shoulder and down diagonally over her stomach. Wheein can see her nipples trying to poke out of the fabric.

Wheein almost drops her brush and there’s an embarrassing heat rushing to the space between her legs. She coughs gently and moves forward, focusing on making her hands steady.

Hyejin’s body radiates warmth and she adjusts the fabric in a few spots, considering Hyejin’s position.

“Will you be comfortable like this for a few hours?”

The model nods and Wheein picks up her brush and begins to paint.

Though Wheein can remember turning on a soothing backgrack, there’s blood rushing to her ears that makes everything sound distant. Cars pass by outside and there’s a hum from her computer playing the music but Wheein registers nothing.

Her hands are steady when they paint. Wheein stares at the curve of her legs and the skin hidden by the fabric. Her brushstrokes are sure even if her heart taps out a wild beat. An abundance of drool fills her mouth and Wheein swallows harshly, the sound too loud to her ears.

Hyejin’s eyes are distant, unfocused as she holds the pose. The lighting makes her skin appear golden and Wheein mixes her paint on her palette trying to match all the right shades. She adds in shadows and hues as she goes. The painting starts as just a tease, a body without a face.

As she adds to it, the painting comes alive. Hyejin’s presence fills her canvas and then some, as if commanding your attention without even being flesh and bone. There’s an energy in the curve of her shoulders, the lines of her face, and the barness of her form. She should be vulnerable, only covered by a slip of fabric. Yet Hyejin shouts confidence from the painting.

Wheein tilts her head to the side, pausing on the eyes.

The eyes are the soul of the painting. They speak of fantasies you can only imagine in the folds of the body. While Hyejin’s figure is daring and seductive, her eyes are secretive. When Wheein looks into Hyejin’s eyes, she feels lost. She feels like she could be lost forever and be okay with it.

Brown eyes have always been Wheein’s favorite. They’re most often seen since they’re the most common color, yet many American movies and TV shows cast actors and actresses with blue or green or grey eyes. While the colors allow people to see the dilation of their pupils, Wheein thinks the mystery of brown eyes is more alluring.

To be close enough to see brown eyes dilate means there should only be a sliver of space between you. It’s intimate. Intimacy— Wheein has observed— is tricky business. It’s a fantasy many have. A desire to know and be known. To connect with one another on level beyond the physical.

But to do so, you have to look. You have to see. You have to stare into brown eyes and hold that gaze and let yourself be seen as well.

It’s terrifying. To want so much to be seen without being vulnerable. To crave the closeness of another but to fear rejection. Such contradictions feed fantasies. People daydream of falling in love when they are scared of commitment. They wish to be free but find themselves holding on desperately to what is safe and known.

Hyejin’s eyes hold these fantasies within them. From this distance, Wheein cannot separate the pupil from the white of the eye. While Hyejin’s facial features and body language can give Wheein plenty of insight to her mind, Hyejin’s eyes say both simultaneously more and less. They’re dark with something curious, Wheein decides. Curious and knowing and wanting.

Or maybe that’s just the painter in Wheein.

+++++

The grass beneath Wheein is still slightly damp from the morning air. Wheein sits on the quad anyway, without a blanket or towel or chair. She’s starting to regret that decision.

One of her classes assigned her a mini comic book project only last week and already the rough draft is due. Between this class and her woodworking class, Wheein’s gotten barely any rest. She stayed up late early last week in the woodworking shop, carving designs into her set. Now she’s been relentlessly storyboarding for her comic book but all of her ideas fall flat.

They’re overdone and overused. Wheein’s art skills are in the abstract. She’s awful with words, can’t quite tell you what she feels but she can show you. Comic books are mostly pictures but they’re an explicit story. Something that makes logical sense as you go from one picture to another.

She lets out a loud sigh. Her next class is in half an hour and Wheein chokes down more of the godawful coffee that she stole from the dining center after her peer mentor meeting.

“You look like death,”

Wheein spills all of the coffee on her sweatshirt and promptly throws the cup in the air in surprise.

Hyejin’s eyes go wide and she moves backward slightly. It takes only a second before she’s laughing, terribly amused by the turn of events.

“Are you okay?”

Wheein glares at Hyejin and the model offers her some napkins. It doesn’t do anything and Wheein pouts, she liked that sweatshirt.

Hyejin shrugs off her own and hands it to Wheein. Underneath the baggy clothes, Hyejin is wearing a spaghetti strap tank top. Wheein is briefly distracted by the line of her shoulders in the morning sunlight.

“Sorry,” Hyejin says, sounding entirely apologetic.

Wheein snatches the sweatshirt and throws her coffee stained one at Hyejin. It hits her square in the face and muffles the laughter still spilling from her lips.

The newly acquired sweatshirt is even baggier than the one she was previously wearing, smelling like laundry detergent and the perfume Hyejin favors, earthy and subtle.

Wheein inhales subtly, enjoying being surrounded by Hyejin’s warmth and scent.

“What are you doing?” Wheein asks, finally taking note of Hyejin.

The model is sitting beside her in the grass, one leg tucked underneath her and the other bent so that she can tuck her chin on top of it. Hyejin’s hair is damp from what Wheein assumes is a shower and she scratches absentmindedly at her calf with her long nails.

Wheein cringes slightly at Hyejin’s choice of acrylics. The tried and true method of picking out a straight woman.

(what a shame)

Hyejin shrugs. She has a backpack with her and headphones tangled on top of it where it was thrown haphazardly— Wheein assumes— before she spooked her.

“I have time to kill before my next class.”

When Wheein doesn’t kick her to the curb, Hyejin shuffles forward, tapping on the sketchbook in Wheein’s lap.

“What are you working on?”

“A project,” Wheein frowns, “Although I have no idea what I should do and I need to have a rough draft assembled in a few days.”

Hyejin smirks, “You art kids are always days behind on all your assignments and still manage to make something amazing in two hours after chugging five cups of coffee.”

Wheein laughs, “Well I guess I’ll have to make do with four cups today since someone made me spill my first.”

She pouts at the sweatshirt sitting on the grass with its coffee stain. However with Hyejin’s bright eyes, her smile hidden behind her hand, Wheein can’t find it in her to be truly mad.

“I guess I’ll have to buy you another,” Hyejin says smoothly, “Maybe before the next shoot?”

“If I remember correctly, you already brought me one last time.”

“So what I’m hearing is, if I bring you another coffee, I can also spill another coffee.”

Wheein narrows her eyes, “I’ll just wear your sweatshirt so that your clothes get the stains.”

Hyejin’s eyes give Wheein a thorough once over, filled with something Wheein can’t read in them. “I guess I’ll just have to wait until you take off my sweatshirt.”

The painter thrusts the hood over her head and shoves her hands into the pockets. It’s beginning to warm up now as the sun rises and Wheein only feels marginally bad about the goosebumps on Hyejin’s skin.

“Never,”

Wheein rolls back and uses the momentum to stand up. She packs up her stuff while Hyejin watches lazily. Her gaze is unfocused and follows Wheein’s movements unbidden, as if too deep in thought to really observe anything. Wheein hesitates for a moment, awkward.

“I’ll see you later,” Wheein says, raising her hand in farewell.

Hyejin nods at her, and Wheein scampers away, warm and content.

+++++

The next session goes well.

Sure Wheein is uncomfortably warm in her apartment for almost four hours, a little in over her head at the sight of Hyejin on a mere stool, posing like a bored queen with a fake crown on her head.

Her makeup had been severe this time, dark and sharp and creating the image of a fierce ruler. Her lips were painted red but oddly enough she wore a golden dress to match the crown. Wheein had been shocked; it didn’t show off her cleavage or look gaudy but instead was a simple sleeveless number, with a high neck and some lace decorations on the chest. Hyejin had decorated herself with a number of rings, bracelets, and necklaces.

Wheein recalls the way her throat went dry when Hyejin settled herself. How the model had caught her eye and tilted her head back, both exposing her neck yet mimicking the act of looking down on Wheein, even from a position lower than Wheein’s height.

Her emotions had guided her painting then. Wheein remembers the way her breath felt perpetually caught in her throat. Her fingers ached from the grip on her brush but the painting itself had been gorgeous. Wheein had made a simple enough throne room in the background, colored it in a faded out version of what Wheein imagined it would look like.

The real prize of the piece was Hyejin. It looked as though it was in technicolor, with the faded background and bright colors of her dress. Wheein had been half tempted to elongate her shoulder length hair more but in the end she felt that would be slightly insulting to the hairstyle. It wasn’t that Hyejin wasn’t gorgeous with short hair, just that Wheein typically saw queenly figures with long hair in flowing waves.

Hyejin breaking that mold seemed pretty appropriate though.

Wheein abruptly slammed her head into the book in front of her. Art history was just so boring and it’s hard to concentrate when her mind is constantly on Hyejin. Since that time on the quad, Wheein had only seen her in passing. Hyejin seems perpetually unrushed in everything she does, which is kind of hysterical given that she also seems perpetually late.

Face down in the book, Wheein breathes in the scent of the old pages. Her neck and back are sore from being hunched over. She’s been in the library for five hours now and she blames Hyejin. If she could just stop thinking about her-

Even though it’s only been a week since Wheein first met her, Hyejin never seems to be far from Wheein’s thoughts. Which is absurd because Wheein doesn’t even know that much about her. Hyejin is a model, a student at the same university as Wheein. She likes coffee and is usually pretty out of it, either oversleeping or undersleeping.

She doesn’t even know Hyejin’s major.

Which isn’t going to help her pass this exam tomorrow.

Wheein muffles another groan into the book. No one has shushed her yet and she assumes that everyone is walking around in a haze. For the most part. Many majors have exams this week, right before they gear up for finals. Everyone in the library probably has pure coffee flowing through their bloodstream.

There’s music playing loudly in Wheein’s headphones, which is why she damn near screams when she feels cold fingers press to her shoulders. While she manages to stifle that, she lets out a low and oscene moan when those fingers press into the knots at the base of her neck.

(if she hadn’t had her headphones on, she would’ve heard Hyejin’s sharp intake of breath. if she had been looking for it, she would’ve noticed how Hyejin’s cheeks flush and her bottom lip disappear between her teeth)

Hyejin kneads at her neck for a few minutes, humming to herself, unbeknownst to Wheein. When she finally moves away to sit in the empty chair next to Wheein, the painter finally pulls her head from her book. Hyejin is wearing a baggy t-shirt, one of the sleeves dropping down past her elbow but the other is tied back to make it look like a tank top. It’s an odd combination but of course Hyejin makes it work.

“Hey,” Wheein says, her voice scratchy from neglect. She hasn’t talked to a person in probably forty eight hours.

“Hey,” Hyejin echoes, settling into the seat. She sits cross legged in the chair but doesn’t pull out any study materials, “You look like shit.”

Wheein purses her lips and rolls her eyes, “If you’re just here to make fun of me, you can leave.”

“I’m good right here,” Hyejin says smirking, unmoved by Wheein’s faux-aggression.

She harrumphs but turns back to her textbook, as if Wheein could actually pay any attention to it now that the object of her thoughts is here in the flesh. Hyejin has a disinterested air about her, but her mere presence is enough to make Wheein’s heart beat just a little bit faster. She can’t remember the last time anyone had affected her so much.

“You should take a break Wheein,” Hyejin says, not unkindly. Her fingers close around Wheein’s and she’s surprised to find that they were shaking against the table.

Hyejin’s touch is cold but gentle, and Wheein glares blearily into Hyejin’s soft gaze. “I’m okay,” Wheein insists, “I’ve memorized every single painting.”

Though this isn’t a joke, Hyejin chuckles, more to herself than to Wheein. Maybe it’s the way Wheein’s tongue feels heavy in her mouth. She smacks her lips noisily, her mind a little hazy. When was the last time she ate?

The model beside her is quiet and Wheein notices her gaze has lowered slightly from Wheein’s eyes. She seems lost in thought and Wheein is content to sit in silence until Hyejin says something else. Her grasp is still solid on Wheein’s fingers. It lacks any real firmness but the touch is enough to ground Wheein in the present.

Hyejin shifts a little, blinking slowly before her gaze shifts back to Wheein’s eyes. “You need food. And rest.”

But really, what’s the motivation to move when this chair is suddenly so comfy? Wheein slouches further in the chair, allowing her head to rest against the short back. Her hand doesn’t slip from Hyejin’s.

“In a minute,” Wheein says lazily, “How do you keep finding me anyway?” she says, bold with sleep exhaustion, “I don’t know your schedule or whereabouts.” Wheein pouts, “That’s not fair.”

Hyejin laughs, reaches her other hand to brush a strand of hair out of Wheein’s face. Her short hair falls forward with her movement and Wheein likes the way the frizzy strands curl at the ends.

“I don’t even know you that well,” Wheein continues thoughtlessly, “But you just keep popping up,” Which, okay, might be an overstatement given that this is only her second real interaction with Hyejin.

“Do you want me to go away?” Hyejin’s voice is calm, removed from emotion. Had Wheein been more aware she would’ve noted that.

“No,” Wheein says thoughtfully, “I’m not much of a people person. You made me spill my coffee. But you also gave me your sweatshirt,” Wheein smiles brightly, “It was comfy,”

Hyejin makes a noise of agreement in the back of her throat, “It was. Am I getting that back anytime soon?”

“Probably not,” Wheein says, closing her eyes and sighing deeply, “I’m keeping it as collateral damage.”

“For forever?”

“Yes.”

Hyejin snickers slightly, the sound warm with fondness, “Okay,”

They let the silence settle again. Curiously enough, Wheein finds that she meant what she said. She’s often very shy around people, and sometimes Hyejin brings that out of her. She has an undeniable confidence and charisma that makes her character seem overbearing and overwhelming.

But other times, times like now when the stillness of the library makes Wheein drowsy and the anonymity of being amongst the public of her college makes Wheein invisible, that Hyejin blends right in. She slots into the atmosphere and infuses it with a gentle warmth, friendly and content.

“Do you ever do any actual studying?” Wheein blurts.

She opens her eyes to find Hyejin lifting her eyes slowly. She’s lethargic. All of her movements are unrushed like she’s moving through molasses. “When I feel like it.”

“What do you study?”

“What do you think?”

Wheein pouts, “I don't know,” she whines, dragging out the syllables, “I know like three things about you.”

“Oh?”

“You’re a model. You’re a student. Umm-“ Wheein pokes her tongue out of her mouth, squinting at the ceiling light.

Hyejin leans back in her chair, removing her hand from it’s hold on Wheein. The loss of contact instantly causes a deep frown on Wheein’s face.

“You’re very pretty,” Wheein decides, “I feel like there was more but that’s all I can come up with.”

“Well if that’s really all you can come up with you really do need some sleep,” Hyejin teases.

“Oh you know Yongsun and Byulyi!” Wheein exclaims, jumping a bit in her seat.

“Yes,”

There’s a deliberate pause, as if waiting for more. When Wheein offers nothing, Hyejin rolls her eyes, seemingly perturbed but she’s still smiling.

She checks her phone as she stands, grabbing her bag, “I have to go,” Hyejin tells her casually.

Wheein nods, closing her eyes again.

“You’re going to fall asleep,” Hyejin warns.

She waves her hand dismissively, making a noise of protest. Wheein imagines that Hyejin is making some move of exasperation right now. Maybe shaking her head, her short hair brushing against her shoulders and neck twisting lightly. Maybe another eye roll, overly dramatic even if Wheein can’t see it.

There’s a presence beside her and Wheein can feel Hyejin’s hand squeeze her shoulder lightly before she moves away. Her steps are light and with the carpet Wheein can’t even make them out.

Only after she leaves does Wheein realize she never figured out why Hyejin was there, knew Wheein herself was there, or what her goddamn major was.

+++++

Thursday brings about the cottage fantasy.

Hyejin shows up at her door, half an hour late, in a long jean skirt, blouse, and bandanna. Wheein takes a long look at her, and shakes her head.

“No,”

There’s a little crease between Hyejin’s brows when she frowns, caught off guard and maybe a little upset. Wheein takes Hyejin into her own room. While Hyejin is curvier than herself, they’re relatively the same height and mostly the same body proportions. Wheein flips through her clothes, debating on what she wants Hyejin to wear.

Todays painting is all about creating the illusion of peace. It’s something that many people find in the woods— at least in Wheein’s opinion. There’s something truly settling about laying down roots surrounded by nature. It isn’t the happiness that you find being surrounded by things to do, but the tranquility of being alone with yourself and maybe a loved one.

Wheein wants Hyejin to emboy that fantasy. When you look at this painting, you should want to run away to a cottage. Be reminded to enjoy the simplicity of life. Wheein wouldn’t call herself a minimalist, but sometimes there’s too much going on in the world. Sometimes you need to have less to realize how much more you have.

To paint this properly, Wheein needs the sun at its highest. The lighting will be bright, the perfect setting for an outdoor picnic. She can picture Hyejin laying in the grass, barefoot and on her back. Her knees bent and her arm extended upwards, pointing at clouds and deciding what they look like.

Meanwhile, Hyejin makes a slow walk around Wheein’s room. She takes in the full length mirror, canvases against the walls, and organized desk. There’s a few plants around the room, some succulents and a more leafy one tucked in the corner. Then she spots a certain hoodie on Wheein’s bed.

“Is that mine?” Hyejin asks, even though she already knows the answer.

Wheein blushes lightly. She’d worn it to sleep last night. It was laundry day and she had run out of options. Meaning that she’d have to wash it again before giving it back to Hyejin.

Hyejin smirks at the red tinting Wheein’s cheeks and Wheein thrusts a dress at her.

“Change,” she demands, avoiding eye contact.

“Right here?” Hyejin asks, folding the dress over her arm. She tucks her blouse and raises her eyebrow, pulling her shirt up.

Wheein catches a flash of skin and swallows. She averts her eyes and scurries out the room, Hyejin’s rich laughter hot on her heels. It’s ridiculous; Wheein works with nude models all of the time. She isn’t shy about a little skin. Even if said skin is gorgeously tanning and just begging to be marked-

Hyejin waltzes out her bedroom with a swing in her hips. And oh how Wheein had been just a little too inconsiderate of their differences in their proportions. Hyejin’s hips stretch the fabric invitingly. There’s no hiding in the dress, even if it is supposed to be tight. Her chest is fuller than Wheein expected, and it strains against the thread holding the front of the dress together. Wheein had picked out a deep green dress, floor length and relatively plain. The allure of the dress is in it’s deep v neck, that reaches mid stomach as well as the high slit.

She holds out her arms and turns slowly, showing off the dress. Wheein’s eyes take in her figure, unable to keep from darting down.

“Well?”

Wheein tried to inhale subtly, slowly her heart rate, “Good,”

Hyejin pouts, smoothing her hands over the fabric at her hips, “Just good?” she asks coyly.

“Very good?” Wheein tries. She wants it to sound mocking but it comes out a little squeaky.

It satisfies Hyejin though, who grins, childlike and cheeky. She looks at the setup Wheein has for this painting. There’s an abundance of flowers on the floor and the backdrop is an actual setting for once. Wheein had painted it for an earlier project. A field of flowers on a hillside for a landscaping class.

“I want you to be dreamlike,” Wheein explains. I think I want you to lay down, with flowers in your hair and a dazed expression.”

Hyejin nods and holds her dress in one hand, crouching to sit down. Wheein watches her lean to one side, the fabric of the dress pulling enough that Hyejin’s nipples become present through the fabric.

Wheein flushes and begins to mix paint, imagining Hyejin in her mind. A sunny day, green grass, flowers. Peaceful and content.

When she looks back, Hyejin has some flower petals tucked between her fingers. She has laid her head back, the short hair spread out on the ground. Hyejin has bent her legs and folded them sideways, giving Wheein a fantastic view of her ass. Her face is tilted slightly, giving the illusion that she’s staring at the sky while also showing off a nice side profile.

As Wheein paints this version of Hyejin, she finds herself a little in over her head. A sexual fantasy is almost easier, in a way. Most of the time there is no attachment. It’s lust, something simple and primal.

But this Hyejin, laying before her, is soft and full of promise. Someone that you wouldn’t want to spend nights with but afternoons with. Wheein can imagine the craving for intimacy in this painting, of having someone to do the small things with.

She finishes the painting hours later, just as the sun is beginning to set. It’s one of Wheein’s longest sessions for sure. Easily ten hours. Most of the time her paintings only take eight hours max. While Wheein isn’t by any means a pro, she tends to not do as elaborate of backdrops as others do, making it easier to finish a painting.

For this one however, the backdrop was a key element. Wheein observes her painting critically, tilting her head and squinting at it. This will by no means actually help her find any errors, but Wheein’s critical thinking skills are enhanced by narrowing her eyes. At least they are by placebo effect.

Hyejin leans against her desk, drinking the water she took from the kitchen earlier. She’s changed out of the dress but not into her earlier outfit. Instead she’s wearing a pair of Wheein’s sweats, which is a little ridiculous because the sweatshirt she took from Hyejin is readily available on the bed.

But another part of Wheein, the part of her that likes pretty things and soft concepts, absolutely adores Hyejin in her sweatshirt. She’s spaced out mostly while she drinks the water from a straw, her hair soft against her shoulders.

The blades of the grass and the clouds in the sky are fuzzy. Wheein reaches out to trace Hyejin’s figure in the grass. The lighting from her imaginary sun brings out the brilliant shade of her skin but there’s something a little odd about the way the dress curves. Wheein can’t be sure but maybe she messed up the stomach portion-

“You shouldn’t think so loudly,” Hyejin complains, “The painting looks amazing.”

“You haven’t even looked at it.”

“That’s because you wouldn’t believe me even if I said it was amazing.”

“Oh?” Wheein says, finally looking up at Hyejin. Her lips are still wrapped around the straw and she looks extremely serious. “And why’s that?”

“Because I’m very self centered so anything with me in it is bound to look good.”

Wheein laughs, her shoulders shaking with the force of it. The sound makes Hyejin smile and she pushes off the desk. She stops appropriately close to Wheein, her eyes open and light.

“You’re an amazing artist,” Hyejin says sincerely.

Despite herself, Wheein blushes, covering it and her smile behind her hand. The room feels thick with the tension in the air. Not uncomfortably or hot, but filled with all the emotion pouring from Hyejin’s earnestness.

She shrugs off the compliment, shy in the face of Hyejin’s attention. The model doesn’t seem to mind. Her fingers reach out and brush the skin of Wheein’s forearm, bare due to her sleeves being bunched around her elbows. Wheein shifts unconsciously, swaying slightly toward the touch Hyejin gives her. Even though Hyejin’s fingers are somehow always freezing.

It’d be nice, Wheein thinks, being Hyejin’s friend. The thought catches Wheein slightly off guard. She’s had limited interactions with Hyejin, but there’s something about her that Wheein just enjoys. It’s simple. It’s the ease of being comfortable together even if they aren’t close. Wheein likes it.

She also likes the way Hyejin looks at her, with her full attention. Just like she’s looking at her right now. With a laser like focus on Wheein. Not quite eye contact, maybe slightly lower, maybe a little to the left.

The weight of her gaze fills Wheein’s body with warmth. It starts in her chest and settles to her toes. Not something heated like a blush, or cold like goosebumps. Just the pleasure of being seen filling her with contentment.

A friend, Wheein thinks. She can do that. She’s not always great at making friends, but with Hyejin, Wheein wants to be.

+++++

A week and a half of being Hyejin’s friend and Wheein realizes a few things.

Not surprising, but still noteworthy, is Hyejin’s laziness. Wheein will often be accompanied by Hyejin to the library or on the quad but Hyejin rarely does anything other than distract Wheein and stare off into space. She’s always behind on her work but never seems particularly worried about it. Wheein would be concerned for her work ethic and priorities if she hadn’t actually seen some of Hyejin’s work.

Which brings Wheein to her second discovery, Hyejin sings.

Exactly like you’d expect someone like Hyejin to sing. Her voice is low and deliberate and there is a sultry air to every note she produces which has Wheein just a little bit enchanted. Hyejin is apparently in college for business but not by her choice. Her parents, while supportive of her dream, wanted her to at least go through school in case she ever wanted to do something more than just sing. Hyejin confessed to Wheein one night that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, to also be on the production side of things or doing anything more technical.

That being said, Hyejin is also well aware that she probably wouldn’t be that good at any behind the scenes stuff.

Wheein begs to differ. She’s had first hand experience now, working with Hyejin. And maybe Hyejin is always late or always a little out of it, but she pours her heart and soul into her work and it shows. What comes of Hyejin’s efforts is always immensely thought-out and personal. Wheein can confess that the paintings of Hyejin are probably some of her best work. Hyejin has layers and depth to her poses and expression; Wheein finds it brings out a deeper side to her painting persona as well. She focuses more on what Hyejin represents and what she could be, and that— in turn— provides a new layer of emotion to her paintings.

Along with all of this, Hyejin is undoubtedly silly.

Possibly one of the weirdest people Wheein has ever met, she’s bold but also outrageously funny. And not in a stereotypical joker way. Hyejin is clever and a little flirty and likes to be the absolute worst tease that Wheein has ever encountered.

It’s present in every move Hyejin makes but today it seems like Hyejin is in one of her extra moods. Wheein started off her day with her three hour long woodworking lab from eight to eleven in the morning. When she got out, Hyejin was waiting for her. The model leaned against the wall, in black pants, a black turtleneck, and a bright orange Tommy coat. She’s looking blankly at the wall beside the door Wheein comes out of, her tongue poking out of her mouth.

Wheein jumps in front of her; her feet stomping noisily against the cold linoleum flooring. Hyejin doesn’t startle but her eyes do focus on Wheein. She breaks into a wide, closed-mouth smile.

“Lunch?”

The painter nods and Hyejin takes her hand, leading her out the door. Hyejin’s walking pace is moderate, something that never fails to take Wheein by surprise since Hyejin is always late despite her speed. Winter has finally come and the cold air makes the tip of Wheein’s nose turn red. Her skin itches from the lack of moisture in the air and when Wheein wiggles her fingers in Hyejin’s grasp, she can feel the cracking of her dry skin.

Winter is still beautiful though. Wheein loves the monochrome coloring when there’s snow on the ground and in the trees. It hasn’t snowed yet this year but the weather channel is calling for it next week and Wheein vibrates with excitement, something that Hyejin can definitely sense given how she’s looking at Wheein.

They sit down at a cozy restaurant, tucked in a far corner of campus. It has dark wood floor and dark paneling but the low ceiling lights and huge windows brighten up the space. The tables on the floor are pretty cramped but the waiter leads them to a booth by the window. The seats are without any cushion but Wheein doesn’t mind. She slips off her heavier coat and bunches it in the seat beside her.

Hyejin leans forward in her seat, resting her head on her hand. She stares at Wheein with something Wheein can’t decipher in her gaze. Having known Hyejin for a few weeks now, Wheein knows to be unbothered by the attention Hyejin is always giving her. Just another one of Hyejin’s quirks.

“So I was thinking about the last painting,” Wheein says, breaking the companionable silence.

Hyejin hums.

“If you’re comfortable, I’d like it to be a nude portrait.”

“So your last fantasy is finally seeing me naked?”

Wheein scoffs and shoves at Hyejin’s arm. She jostles backward but then settles back into her original positioning, grinning at Wheein.

“You really didn’t have to wait this long,” Hyejin continues shamelessly, “I would’ve stripped for you the first time we met.”

“Oh really?” Wheein bites her lip and gives Hyejin a once over, lingering on her chest half hidden by her coat.

Hyejin nods enthusiastically, her hair bouncing. It’s cute compared to the seductive lilt of her voice and Wheein breaks character and falls into high laughter. Hyejin joins her with her own raspy laughter and claps her hands a few times, grinning at Wheein.

“Would it be objectifying to only put your body in the painting?”

“Yes,”

But Hyejin says it with a straight face but Wheein can see the humor in her eyes and just sniffs as though she’s the one that’s been hurt. Hyejin rolls her eyes but her cheeks are still high with delight. Wheein reaches out to poke one, adoring how cute Hyejin is. The model hates being called cute, will swear up and down that there is not an adorable bone in her body.

She forgets that Wheein sees her regularly for lunches and coffee. Hyejin will stuff her chubby cheeks full of food while holding the tiniest strands of hair back and the sight is so adorable that Wheein has to take pictures of her often. She glares at Wheein’s camera, but she never stops eating or attempts to take away Wheein’s camera.

Their food finally arrives and Wheein spends the meal like she always does, eating as much as she can and watching Hyejin over the rim of her bowl.

+++++

Wheein is standing in line for a smoothie when she feels arms wrap around her waist. She was up late last night, working on one of her paintings for a school project. The assignment was futurism and Wheein had to paint so many windows for the skyscrapers of her painting that she worked until five in the morning. Unfortunately she had her art history class at nine so here she is, at eight in the morning, getting a smoothie and trying to shock herself awake.

Hyejin’s perfume overloads her senses and Wheein shivers when she feels Hyejin’s short hair brush against her neck. Oddly enough, Hyejin’s hair can be kind of prickly. Her hands tuck themselves under Wheein’s shirt, rubbing the smooth skin of Wheein’s tummy. Her cold fingers make Wheein whine but Hyejin continues to warm them against Wheein’s hot skin.

Wheein shakes Hyejin off without really trying. Hyejin hangs on tighter, squeezing her arms around Wheein’s middle and burying her nose in Wheein’s hair. She breathes for a few minutes and Wheein can feel the shift of Hyejin’s chest against her back with every movement. If Wheein were more awake, the public affection probably would have made her a little more flustered.

“I was on my way to class when I saw you standing here,” Hyejin breathes into Wheein’s ear. The air is warm and pleasant against Wheein’s skin. “You look cute today Wheein.”

The painter just mumbles unintelligibly. Hyejin chuckles in Wheein’s air and squeezes one last time before moving away. Her sudden absence leaves Wheein victim to the cool air of the building. She shivers, pulling her coat tighter around her. Wheein looks over her shoulder to see Hyejin walking away, presumably toward her class.

When she turns back around, it’s Wheein’s turn to order. She stands off to the side to wait, yawning deeply and bouncing on her toes. The students today seem just as sleepy as her. Many of them walk around in a haze, besides the few morning people who seem overly chipper today. Wheein glares at them, though it goes unnoticed. How can people be so-

Yongsun unnie runs up to Wheein and smiles brightly. She looks refreshed and rejuvenated. Wheein glares at her while Byulyi comes up beside her, looking much more dishealeved and disgruntled by the time of day.

“Hey Wheenie,” Byulyi says through a yawn.

Wheein nods at her, still not quite ready for words.

“Why didn’t you ever tell us Hyejin and you were dating?”

The painter blinks, then blinks again. Her sleep deprived brain struggles to register the ridiculous implication of her words. Neither Yongsun or Byulyi look very mad, just expectant and maybe a little offended.

As if Wheein actually-

“We’re not dating,” Wheein says slowly.

Yongsun just stares at her. As does Byulyi. They both look like they’re waiting for the punch line of a bad joke so they can fake a laugh and move on. But it’s not going to come. Wheein doesn’t know why they think they’re dating. They haven’t done anything remotely datelike-

“You guys go on lunch dates,” Yongsun points out.

“And coffee dates,” Byulyi adds.

“She talks about you all the time-“

“You literally never stop thinking about her,”

“There’s so many pictures of you in her phone-“

“I bet I’d find more of her in your phone,”

Their rambling fades out in Wheein’s ears. She moves forward to receive her smoothie and takes a long sip through the straw. The cold flavor hits her tongue pleasantly and Wheein sighs happily. God she needed this.

“Well?” Yongsun asks, when Wheein just continues slurping down her drink.

“Are you finally done?” Wheein asks, the straw still in her mouth. She has to look up at them to keep drinking her smoothing but the awkward angle is worth it if only so that she doesn’t have to release the smoothie straw.

“Are you?” Byulyi counters.

“What kind of question is that?” Wheein asks, her mind slowly waking up now that she had some substance in her body.

“Are you done pretending like you aren’t totally smitten?”

“I’m not smitten,” Wheein whines, “I made a friend. You guys should be proud of me. I never do that.”

Byulyi rolls her eyes and groans, as if what Wheein is saying is physically painful. Wheein doesn’t pay her much mind. She shrugs, heading for the door without a goodbye. Knowing them, they’ll probably follow and Wheein needs to get to class.

True to her assumptions, Yongsun and Byulyi scramble after her. They fall into step next to Wheein. Byulyi seems quiet with disbelief but the expression on Yongsun’s face is pensive.

“So you just, like her?” Yongsun asks after a moment, “That’s it?”

Wheein shrugs, “She’s kind of extra sometimes but it’s pretty cute. I like getting lunch with her cuz she isn’t afraid to eat whatever she wants, which is great because I like eating too,”

Sure Wheein is more of a picky eater but if Hyejin will eat most foods, Wheein can enjoy her favorite dishes, pick out anything she doesn’t like, and Hyejin is more than happy to eat whatever she doesn’t. It’s a great system that minimizes food waste.

“Hyejin shares her food with you?” Byulyi says, her voice skeptic.

“Yeah she’s pretty generous,” Wheein replies thoughtlessly, “She’s brought me coffee a couple times but she just owes me for scaring me one time and spilling coffee on my hoodie-“

“Which hoodie?” Yongsun interrupts.

“The white one, has writing on the sleeves and a design on the back-“ Wheein frowns, “I still need to get the stains out-“

“You wear that constantly,” Byulyi mumbles, “how can you just forget about it?”

“Hyejin gave me her sweatshirt after I spilled it so it wasn’t like my wardrobe was lacking.”

Yongsun groans and Byulyi buries her head in the crook of Yongsun’s neck.

“You guys must be really good friends,” Byulyi comments, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“What’s wrong with me making a friend?” Wheein snaps, getting angry now, “I like having Hyejin around. She’s actually funny compared to you two and actually extremely thoughtful. A huge dork and definitely never in her right mind but she still always looks at me like she sees me-“

Wheein freezes in the middle of the sidewalk. Yongsun and Byulyi stop too, waiting with bated breaths.

“She- she looks at me like-“ Wheein can feel her body tense with nervous energy. “And I-“

God she likes Hyejin.

“There we go,” Yongsun pets Wheein’s arm, who immediately hits her away.

“Okay see! You let Hyejin touch you all she wants but I can’t even give you a friendly pat-“

“That’s different,” Wheein protests.

When Hyejin touches Wheein, her fingers are cold but firm. She’s never seemed to have mastered being overly gentle with her touch, the same way the softness in her eyes suggests she might be timid. It isn’t possessive either, not dark or promising like Hyejin’s flirty side.

It’s constant, reassuring and strong. Hyejin hangs on to Wheein like she genuinely doesn’t want Wheein to leave.

The realization leaves Wheein breathless and a broad grin is stretching over her face before she can contain it.

“You see that smile?” Byulyi shoves her finger in Wheein’s face, “Oh she totally-“

But Wheein isn’t listening anymore, her thoughts spiraling with thoughts of Hyejin. How she looks when she poses for Wheein. Her natural voice and how it pronounces the syllables of Wheein’s name. Her affinity for slipping into her shoes and bending the backs of them. Her happy dance when she gets an answer right or figures out something she was previously struggling on, that little shimmy of her shoulders and scrunchy nose.

Fuck.

+++++

Now was possibly the worst time for Wheein to really come to terms with her feelings.

She paces back and forth at her apartment, desperately wishing for her heart rate to slow down. Hyejin has half an hour before she’s on time but given her track record, Wheein has a full hour to panic about the situation. Which really isn’t enough.

The last two days had been relatively peaceful. She saw Hyejin on both of them and though her voice may have cracked a few times and her laughter may have sounded somewhat higher than usual after one of Hyejin’s flirtatious comments… life was relatively normal.

They still bickered about nothing, had good alone time in silence, and parted ways without much of a fuss. Wheein could still study in her proximity, even if it was half as efficient as when she studied alone. Hyejin knew when to bother her into taking a break and when Wheein needed to grind.

She also seemed blissfully unaware of Wheein’s slight changes in demeanor. The sudden restlessness in her legs and the way Wheein would lean forward and then back every time Hyejin drew nearer. Hyejin had always been alluring to Wheein, but now that she’s noticed it, it’s almost just as instinctual to hide it.

Wheein can’t help how she always wants to lean into Hyejin’s touch, Hyejin’s space. She finds her body reacting instantly to Hyejin’s closeness, like a moth to the flame.

There’s a knock at the door and Wheein startles so hard she falls over.

She’s not really sure how it happens. The abrupt and loud sound sent a bolt of panic to her already unstable heart. Previously, Wheein had been sliding around in her socks, her hardwood flooring perfect to dance around on. There’s a light pain in Wheein’s ankle that probably means she had attempted to turn, twisted her ankle, and fell.

However before she can get up, her doorknob turns and Hyejin races in. Her eyes are wife in concern and she kneels beside Wheein, resting a hand on her knee.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Hyejin’s voice is slightly frantic so Wheein reaches out. Usually it’s just Hyejin initiating any touch. Wheein herself has never communicated through actions so intimate. But it feels right in the moment.

The model startles and jerks, surprise coloring her voice before it dies off completely. There’s a charged moment, where Wheein and Hyejin just look at each other. The air around them thick and the pain in Wheein’s ankle finally abating, leaving her with the warmth that seeps into her skin whenever Hyejin is this close.

“I’m okay,” Wheein reassures Hyejin, “You’re early,” she notes with curiosity.

“Oh. I-“ Hyejin clears her throat roughly, shifting a little under Wheein’s hand that still lies on her arm, “I, umm, just-“

The arm not held by Wheein waves in some weird gesture and Hyejin blushes furiously.

“It was just a good plan,” Hyejin settles on.

“A good plan,” Wheein says slowly.

Yeah that really doesn’t clear up anything.

“To be on time,” Hyejin clarifies, “I was hoping to actually be on time for once. That was the plan. And now I’m early.”

Wheein doesn’t think she’s ever heard Hyejin so frazzled. For a moment she forgets about her newly discovered feelings and shifts closer to Hyejin, rubbing her arms gently, trying to soothe her.

“Are you okay?” Wheein asks, searching Hyejin’s eyes.

They’re dark like usual, intent and open. Wheein thinks she’s gotten pretty good at figuring out what Hyejin isn’t saying. Hyejin doesn’t hide from Wheein, not intentionally anyway. There’s always those looks. Ones that convey her exhaustion or happiness or contentment. If Wheein just looks for them-

Hyejin nods and her eyes seem to clear up, “I’m okay,”

Her voice sounds steady and Wheein gives her a gentle squeeze before hoisting herself to her feet and holding out her hands to Hyejin, who still sits on the floor. Hyejin places her hands in Wheein’s and Wheein yanks her up hard.

For as small as Hyejin is, Wheein knows she isn’t stick thin. Having that though, she may have pulled Hyejin a little too hard. The momentum propels Hyejin practically into Wheein, who is now inches away from the person of her affections.

Up close Hyejin is startling. Wheein can see the tiniest features of her face. The way the makeup around her eyes has tiny imperfections. The beauty marks on her forehead and cheeks because she was too lazy to completely doll herself up. The bow of her lips and how it’s actually kind of crooked. In fact, her upper lip is thinner than Wheein originally thought, and Wheein watches those lips part and feels the way Hyejin’s warm breath hits her, smelling of something that’s unique to the model.

Hyejin’s tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip and on the return it traps the soft flesh between her teeth. Wheein’s eyes trace the way the skin folds under the pressure and there’s a desperate need to be the one biting down on Hyejin’s lip-

“So,” Hyejin says, and has her voice always been that rapsy? She clears her throat, “Should I get naked now?”

Wheein remembers to laugh but she still can’t bring herself to move away. There’s so much warmth radiating from Hyejin’s body and she wants to bury herself in Hyejin’s arms and stay there all day, snug and surrounded by Hyejin.

Hyejin moves back slightly and Wheein’s eyes dart up to hers. She has a new expression on her face, one that Wheein has never seen before. Wheein opens her mouth to apologize or excuse herself or say anything really when Hyejin pulls her top over her head.

Unbidden, Wheein’s gaze darts down. Hyejin’s chest is covered by a simple white bra but the contrast against her skin is delicious and Wheein feels her mouth water.

Hyejin’s arms reach behind her and unclasp her bra before unceremoniously tossing it somewhere else and sudden Hyejin’s chest is right in front of Wheein-

In true Wheein fashion, she trips over her own two feet.

This time she remains upright though and Wheein reaches for the blinds, shutting them and turning on her overhead lights for the studio. Hyejin had followed her in, an amused smile gracing her face. She’s lost her pants now and Wheein grabs her paint, looking back and forth between her palate and Hyejin’s skin.

“I want you to sit in the chair,” Wheein says, turning her canvas and considering the colors she’s mixed.

“Okay,”

She can hear Hyejin shift and when Wheein looks up Hyejin is sitting in the chair at an angle. Her ass hits one arm rest and she elongates and angles the rest of her body to set her arms on the other arm rest. Her legs are stretched out and bent, showing off the curve of her thighs and shapely calves. Wheein traces the panes of her body hungrily.

It’s obvious Hyejin has done this before because the position allows her stomach a comfortable amount of breath room but the way she’s twisted also makes her appear slimmer. There’s still an abundance of belly fat on display but Wheein has never been shallow enough to see that as anything other than natural and so damn sexy.

Her arms are slim and Hyejin has extended them out to hang on her chair. Her head tilts back and exposes the column of her neck, vulnerable and tantalizing. Wheein can feel the way a bit of drool slips out and she wipes at the corner of her mouth hastily. Almost the full curve of her chest is on display but her arms are just high enough and to cover a nipple. The areola surrounding it is still present and Wheein mixes a darker color for that detail.

The following hours are probably the longest of Wheein’s life. Her grip on the brush might be a little too tight and there’s an uncomfortable heat pooling between her legs but she resists the urge to fidget in her seat. She alternates between standing and sitting, staring at the painting and Hyejin with a critical eye. She makes sure to catch all the features that make Hyejin human.

A fantasy is a flawless woman, with a thinner waist and no stretch marks. Reality is the white lines on Hyejin’s thighs and the moles on her arms and the scar Wheein finds on her upper rib cage that looks so old it must have been from at least six years ago, if not further. There’s wrinkles from the way she leans and pockets of fat that don’t fit the standards of beauty that have been set for women.

But Wheein paints Hyejin as she is. She’s practically faceless at this angle and Wheein knows that it was purposeful. Hyejin is selling an image, a provocative woman who appeals to a man’s wildest dreams. Bare but somehow still hiding everything you’d want to actually see.

The painter in Wheein is impressed. The gay in Wheein is depressed.

She finishes the painting with a flourish. A solid six hours later. The background is shaded and dark, making Hyejin appear as if she is in the darkness. It draws the viewer‘s eyes to the skin she displays and makes them want to step into the darkness.

“It’s finished,” Wheein breathes, inhaling deeply and examining her piece.

“Can I see it?”

Wheein nods and grabs the robe, tossing it to Hyejin. She gets the barest flash of Hyejin’s stomach and chest before Hyejin pulls the robe closed and walks over. She presses a hand to cover her mouth, her eyes wide at the sight of the painting.

“Wheein,” Hyejin gasps, “It’s gorgeous,”

The painter slumps against the wall; her hand is a little cramped but it’s some of Wheein’s best work. Hyejin smiles widely at Wheein walking over to coo at her. She brushes the hair out of Wheein’s eyes and Wheein stares up at Hyejin starstruck.

“You look ready to pass out,” Hyejin comments, and how can she be so chipper when she just sat, posing and naked, for six hours.

The thought makes Wheein pout and Hyejin brushes her thumb against Wheein’s bottom lip, cupping her face gently. She giggles a little at Wheein, who licks the side of Hyejin’s thumb in retaliation.

Hyejin’s breath catches in her throat and there’s that look again. Wheein waits for Hyejin to make some teasing comment but Hyejin just stares at her. She doesn’t seem like she’s waiting for anything, or looking for anything. Hyejin just drinks her in.

Wheeins pretty sure she’s a mess though. There are paint stains on her arms and all over her shirt. Her baggy jeans are faded because Wheein knows never to paint in her good clothes. About two hours in, Wheein had tied back her hair. She hadn’t bothered to brush it and the chemicals that make it blue also make it dry and ratty at times so it’s probably a huge knot-

“Can I kiss you?” Hyejin asks out of the blue.

The painter frowns and Hyejin immediately steps back to give her space and when had she gotten that close-

“I’m sorry I thought-“

But Wheein doesn’t give Hyejin any more time to doubt herself. She tugs at the thing closest to her, which is unfortunately— or you know… definitely fortunately— the ties of Hyejin’s robe.

It slips undone and Wheein doesn’t have time to balk at all the skin she just revealed. She grabs at Hyejin’s hips under the robe and pulls her in for a kiss.

The angle is a little off due to Wheein’s haste but Hyejin tilts her head and parts her lips, sighing against Wheein’s mouth. Wheein can feel the tension leaving Hyejin’s body and she sags into Wheein, pressing closer and opening her mouth to let her tongue slip out.

Hyejin teases Wheein’s bottom lip, her tongue skating over the chapped flesh and Wheein whimpers. Hyejin’s lips are so soft and she cannot get over the feel of them moving against her. Wheein had expected Hyejin to be a biter, probably a lot of teasing nips and hickies.

But Hyejin moves away from Wheein’s lips. Wheein whines in complaint, her grip on Hyejin’s hips tight and Hyejin chuckles against her skin. She presses a kiss to the dimple in Wheein’s cheek. Those lips trail more kisses along her jaw and down her throat. And that’s when Wheein learns Hyejin prefers to use her tongue.

Wheein groans embarrassingly loudly when Hyejin licks up the side of her throat. A pleased noise of surprise hums against Wheein’s skin and Hyejin does it again. Her tongue is warm and rough against the sensitive skin of her neck and Hyejin presses more kisses there before biting down gently and sucking.

A full body shiver wracks Wheein’s body and she pulls Hyejin impossibly closer, her hips bucking. Hyejin laughs and her desperation would probably be more humility if Hyejin’s fingers weren’t moving to the button of her jeans.

“Too fast?” Hyejin asks. And holy shit her voice is at least three octaves lower and damn if it doesn’t do things to Wheein’s already aroused body.

Wheein shakes her head vigorously, “No, no you’re perfect-“ Wheein cuts herself with another moan when one of Hyejin’s hands scratches up her stomach and cups one of her breasts through her bra.

Hyejin smirks and Wheein knows she has every right to but she still glares at Hyejin. The model just unzips her pants with her other hand and a single coherent thought reaches Wheein.

“Are you ambidextrous?”

It’s unexpected and Hyejin laughs loudly. She buries her face in the crook of Wheein’s neck and Wheein almost regrets asking due to Hyejin’s sudden inability to keep touching her but-

She’s unbelievably cute like this.

“I’m left handed,” Hyejin informs her, “But I use my right hand frequently.”

“For things like this?” And Wheein tries to control the jealousy,

“Oh yes,” Hyejin purs into her ear, “When I jolt awake from dreams of you just like this, whiny and desperate for my touch, I need both of my hands.”

The image short circuits Wheein’s brain and her mouth legitimately drops down in surprise. “You- I- you-“

Hyejin hums and pulls back to look Wheein in the eye. “Yes, I’ve touched myself thinking about you.”

Wheein whimpers and tangles a hand in Hyejin’s short hair, yanking her forward for another searing kiss. She snakes her tongue into Hyejin’s mouth and Hyejin moans.

When she pulls back, Hyejin lets go of Wheein to snap off three of her long nails on her left hand. “I don’t need the penetration to come but I’m guessing you do,” Hyejin says almost conversationally.

“It’s preferred,” Wheein admits, a little sheepish but also beyond caring.

Hyejin hums and her newly declawed fingers trace the waistband of Wheein’s underwear. “May I?”

“Please,” Wheein begs.

The model’s eyes light up and Wheein has just enough time to think Hyejin is going to be insufferable when a long finger dips into her wetness.

Wheein cries out, her hips coming off the wall to grind into the pressure on her clit but Hyejin flattens her body against Wheein, pinning her to the wall with her curves.

“Wow,” Hyejin shivers and Wheein delights in how that feels with her pressed against Wheein, “You’re soaked.”

“Hyejin,” Wheein whines, clutching at her shoulders and why the fuck does Hyejin still have her robe on?

Hyejin’s finger traces through the moisture between Wheein’s legs before dipping into her entrance. And god Hyejin’s finger is long but kind of skinny and Wheein finds herself wanting more of a stretch-

When Hyejin slides out, Wheein squeezes her fingers, begging Hyejin to stay inside of her. Hyejin swears under her breath and on the return thrust there’s two fingers curling into her.

Hyejin fucks her slowly, the wet slide of it feels delicious and lewd and dirty. Wheein pulls at Hyejin’s hair, redirecting her mouth back to Wheein. Their kissing breaks off quickly however when Hyejin thumbs her clit, sending Wheein spiraling towards her peak.

Wheein moans into Hyejin’s mouth and then it’s an uncoordinated race to Wheein’s finish. Hyejin puts her full body into her strokes and damn if it doesn’t feel so good. Her fingers are so deep inside Wheein and her breathing is hard and heavy in Wheein’s ear.

She cums with a shout, her body lighting up with pleasure. Hyejin allows her to come down slowly, moaning at the way Wheein sucks her deeper inside.

When Wheein is finally coherent enough she shoves Hyejin off of her, ripping off the robe and backing her out of the studio and towards her bedroom.

Her legs feel a bit like jelly and her underwear is no longer worth saving but if she doesn’t have a taste of Hyejin right now-

Wheein shoves her onto the bed and Hyejin mumbles something under her breath that sounds like demanding but Wheein can see the smile on her lips. She lowers her mouth to Hyejin’s skin and neither of them say anything else for a long time.

+++++

“We’re going to be late,”

Wheein ignores Hyejin’s complaint, still sketching furiously. The natural lighting is exquisite here and Wheein just wanted to do a quick sketch of the model’s side profile while she was immersed in her show.

Given that Hyejin is ready, makeup and all, Wheein is a little surprised she’s the one keeping them this time.

It’s the end of the semester and the gallery’s big showing is tonight. Wheein was supposed to be there a little early to make sure everything was arranged how she wanted it but instead she was immersed in her art.

“Wheeinie,” Hyejin prawls forward from her side of couch.

Moving seductively on all fours, the model gently grasps Wheein’s sketch book and rests it on the back of the couch. She then takes the pen and tosses it over her shoulder. Wheein wants to protest but-

Hyejin crawls on top of her, dress stretching around her hips. It slides up some, not enough to be indecent but enough to leave Wheein breathless at the sight of her full thighs. Hyejin peppers her face with warm, wet kisses, slapping loudly against her skin in the quiet of the apartment.

Wheein whines half heartedly but her heart soars with the affection and she pulls Hyejin closer. As sultry as Hyejin can be, she’s also a huge softy and Wheein loves the little sigh she lets out when Wheein holds her close.

“We still need to go,” Hyejin mumbles, but she doesn’t move from atop Wheein, Hyejin’s weight pressing pleasantly into her.

“Five minutes,”

Ten minutes later they walk hand in hand to the gallery. Hyejin is wearing heels and the pavement is slick with ice but she manages somehow.

When they get there the gallery is already in full swing. Wheein leads Hyejin through the throng of people and towards her exhibit of the gallery. She has a fourth of a wall, enough for three paintings given the size and display around them.

This section is decorated like a dream. The painting of Hyejin in her crown is large and demands your attention instantly. Her eyes are full of promise and the colors the fantasy of a queen to life.

There’s a distinct contrast between the painting of Hyejin as a queen and the painting of Hyejin in the grass. The lighting displaying the cottagecore version of Hyejin is soft and Wheein thinks her effort was worth it. The painting style is different from her usual. There are no harsh lines or blending ideas. It’s a simple, yet almost blurry, vision of what a life with Hyejin could be. Easy and calm.

The painting in the dead center is Wheein’s personal favorite. Her professor already mentioned how many compliments it has gotten and Wheein knows exactly why. The nude portrait of Hyejin on the chair is bold and daring. Easily a fantasy for all, Hyejin displays a faceless character, someone anonymous and alluring that makes you think you could look at it forever. It’s strangely both personal and impersonal and Wheein knows that many people will see it that way, if only because of the mirage of emotions you get from looking at a beautiful woman.

Hyejin grins when she sees Wheein’s section, “They’re all of me?”

Wheein shoves her shoulder, “I had a few other models but your paintings were my best,”

The model smiles and steals a kiss, happy with Wheein being absolutely smitten.

“So there’s no competition?” Hyejin asks, “Guess I’ll have to be your model forever.”

Wheein smiles, her heart fluttering at the thought of forever with Hyejin. It’s too soon, only two months, but somehow Wheein can still see Hyejin with her in five, ten years.

“You’d be okay with that?” Wheein shuffles, “Modeling for me for… however longer?”

Hyejin rolls her eyes, “At some point I’d hope I’d get a raise. Maybe a diamond-“

Wheein blinks, images of Hyejin in a wedding dress with a gleaming ring on her finger and goddammit it really is too soon…

“But right now?” Hyejin presses a kiss to Wheein’s hand, tight in hers, “Right now I’m happy where we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want to, I've opened up a ko-fi account. I'm accepting commissions there if you want me to write something specific or if you want to buy me a coffee. Either way, I'll continue writing and I thank you for your support! Whether that's reading, leaving a kudos, leaving a comment, or leaving a tip.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/unassumingwriting


End file.
